


Prove me your worth

by whenineternal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Rimming, Slight dom/sub as part of role play, Smut, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan doesn't mind being tied up, nor does he mind being naked while Yixing is fully dressed. He isn't sure if he likes the role he has been handed though, but he will do his best to please his <em>Professor</em> anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove me your worth

Yifan had arrived at the hotel room some hours before Yixing was scheduled to be there, and had decided to take a nap while he waited. He should have known that was a mistake.

When he wakes he finds his hands raised above his head and handcuffed at the wrist to the metal railing of the bed, and Yixing is standing at the foot of it pulling his jeans off his legs. The rest of his body is already naked.

Now, he doesn’t mind either the part where he is tied up or the part where he is completely naked while Yixing is dressed in a fancy three-piece suit, except without the jacket and tie, but he would have preferred reuniting with Yixing before being greeted by whoever he is supposed to be tonight.

“Yixing” he tries, “couldn’t this wait a moment?” His lover only spares him a glance over his shoulder on his way to the dresser. The younger rolls his sleeves up and folds his hands together for a moment before he opens the top drawer. Yifan gulps and opens his mouth to call out for him again, but Yixing starts talking before he can.

“You didn’t hand in your assignment Mr. Wu. Even after I gave you an extension,” he says as he pulls something long and thin from the drawer and then closes it again. He places a finger on the thinnest end of the stick and bends it into an arch before letting it go and Yifan swallows sporadically as the plastic smacks the air as it straightens.

“What are we to do with that?”

Yixing turns towards him while gently patting the stick into the palm of his hand, his face a mask of absolute calm, but his eyes are alight with a fiery arousal. He hadn’t thought seeing Yifan naked and bound would turn him on so quickly, but the control and the authority he holds over Yifan right now shoots sparks through his whole body. They have played a bit with bondage before, and Yixing has fucked Yifan with the man on his knees and tied up to the headboard on more than one occasion, but that was before they started this roleplaying business. It has always been just the two of them, equals in everything, and acting a role where he is Yifan’s superior is both odd and exhilarating.

Yifan bites his lips shut and scowls as Yixing nears the side of the bed, playing perfectly the role of insubordinate student despite his earlier misgivings. Yixing raises an eyebrow and stills with the pointing stick resting in his palm. He keeps his eyes on Yifan’s as his face twists in displeasure and a moment later the stick smacks down on the bed, missing Yifan’s side by barely a centimetre and Yifan’s whole body jerks in surprise at the loud sound it creates. The younger man tilts his chin up a little and lays the thin end of the pointing stick flat over Yifan’s chest, moving his wrist slowly to trail it in up and down the expanse of his upper body. He turns towards the end of the bed, showing Yifan his back again, and trails the tip of the stick down Yifan’s legs, sticking it between his toes and teasing it under the man’s limp cock. He hums shortly and withdraws the stick completely, holding it tightly in both fists as he turns to face Yifan again.

“I can make you eligible for a resit, but you will have to convince me that you deserve it.” He lays a palm flat in the middle of Yifan’s chest and glides it up to his throat, spreading his fingers with his thumb on one side of the other man’s throat and the rest of his fingers on the other, almost taking a hold before he glides his palm back down between Yifan’s pectorals. “Do you deserve it Mr. Wu?” he whispers and Yifan’s chest moves under his palm as the other man tries to swallow with a dry throat.

As odd as he might think it is, Yixing takes to his role with ease and portrays it so convincingly Yifan feels the effects in his bones. He is excited at the prospect of having sex with Yixing, and being certain that the other man is planning to fuck him is already making his hole flutter. The last two times they have met up have been exclusively him fucking Yixing, so he has missed having the younger’s cock in his ass. All excitement aside however, he is unsure whether he likes this type of role play. They have done things like doctor and patient, played cops once and strangers more than that, but they have never done anything that places one of them in a position of authority over the other. For all he can tell Yixing is enjoying himself immensely, but Yifan can’t decide if he is comfortable in a subservient role just yet.

He breathes in deeply through his nose and decides to test how he likes it, feeling safe in the knowledge that Yixing will stop if he tells him to, it is one of their rules after all.

“I know I will Professor Zhang” he replies as steadily as he can and Yixing’s mask splits for a second in a quick smile before melting into stoic indifference.

“I will be the judge of that I think,” he says and smacks Yifan’s chest with the pointing stick, not too hard but not at all gentle either. Yifan jerks with the impact and gasps at the stinging aftermath, his hands jerking in their restraints as he automatically tries to reach to rub at the affected area. Yixing lays the stick down on the bed along Yifan’s body after that and walks to stand at the foot of the bed. He runs his eyes over Yifan’s body, from his toes to his face and back, over and over, as he starts to undress himself. First he pops the two buttons on his vest and slips it off his shoulders, moving Yifan’s legs apart a little more to free space on the bed between them before he folds the vest neatly and lays it on top of the sheets. Next he starts on his light blue shirt, undoing one button at a time with leisurely hands, his eyes fixed on Yifan’s cock that is starting to swell from the strip tease he is witnessing. Yixing has forgone wearing an undershirt so when the shirt falls apart as more buttons are undone, Yifan is able to feast his eyes on the man’s defined chest and abdominal muscles, covered by gleaming, tan skin. He bites his bottom lip as Yixing’s fingers stop on the hem of his dress pants, the rest of his shirt tucked inside it, and he swallows when those fingers unhook the fastening of his pants and slowly tugs the zipper down. Yifan’s cock is already half hard by the time Yixing tugs his shirt ends free and undoes the last two buttons to let the shirt fall at his sides and leaving his chest exposed and Yixing smirks at the sight of him.

“My my Mr. Wu,” he drawls with a slight tilt of his head. “You seem to be enjoying yourself.” He stands still for a moment, only looking in Yifan’s eyes, before he picks up his vest and walks to the sitting area on the other side of the room. Yifan can’t see him anymore, but he hears clothes rustling and not a minute later Yixing is back clad in only his black boxers and the blue shirt still hanging loose on his shoulders, rubbing his cock slowly over the fabric of his underwear as he nears. This time he comes up to the side of the bed and sits down next to Yifan’s hip. He leans forward and places a slow open-mouthed kiss to the elder’s jaw and another behind his ear and then he runs his tongue over the shell of his ear and up his temple. He breathes in deeply as he buries his nose in Yifan’s hairline as his hand traces a slow path from the elder’s right pectoral down to his cock which he takes in a firm grip. Yifan gasps quietly at the touch of the other’s warm palm and his eyes flutter when another kiss is placed right over his ear and Yixing’s hot breath tickles him.

 

“Are you sure you deserve my charity Mr. Wu? It seems I need to help you in getting hard as well.” he says with his lips pressed against Yifan’s ear and tugs once on the large cock in his grip.

“I can do it,” Yifan chokes and forces the honorific out as well when Yixing’s hand squeezes around the base of his cock. Yixing’s mouth is still as his ear and Yifan shivers when he huffs a laugh against it.

“You can do it?” he asks and sits up straight. “Do what exactly?”

Yifan looks up at the other man for a long moment, but Yixing seems to be waiting for an answer so he smiles like the impudent boy he is supposed to be and thrusts his hips up against Yixing’s hand.

The other man lifts an eyebrow and tugs a couple more times on Yifan’s cock, running his thumb in circles over the head and dipping it into the slit and rubbing gently before moving his hand to grip the base.

“You think you can fuck me?” he asks, a genuine question so Yifan nods and lifts an eyebrow of his own in a seductive arch as he thrusts his hips again. Yixing leans over him again and runs his free hand up his raised arms as he presses their lips together in a hard kiss. He bites at Yifan’s lips and parts them forcefully around his tongue and Yifan, him and not the insolent student he is supposed to be, moans loudly at the rough treatment as Yixing maps the inside of his mouth with his restless tongue.

“You’d like that huh?” Yixing whispers against his lips when he pulls back. “You’d like my ass, feeling it squeeze your cock so tight.” Yifan’s breath becomes heavy as Yixing continues dirty talking to him while tugging his cock into full hardness.

“I could ride you,” he bites Yifan’s bottom lip and swipes his tongue over it afterwards, “sit on your cock and fuck myself on it until you come inside me.”

Yifan surges up to capture Yixing’s lips in his, but the younger man pulls back at once and draws his hand away as well and then gets off the bed completely.

“But you haven’t earned that, you haven’t even earned your resit yet.”

Yixing picks up the pointing stick again and places the tip of it right above Yifan’s navel, pressing down on it a little so that it bends before easing up on the pressure and trailing it with a feather light touch down between the elder’s thighs.

“Spread them” he says and flicks the stick back and forth the best he can in the tight space. Yifan hesitates for several seconds, a little worried what more Yixing might do with that stick if he does as he is asked and spreads his legs. Yixing raises an eyebrow, Yifan thinks it might actually stick like that if he does it one more time, but he removes the stick and holds it still at his side. Yifan licks his lips and spreads his legs apart slowly, watching Yixing’s face like a hawk so he’ll know exactly the moment the other man is satisfied. When Yixing’s eyes narrow and the tip of his tongue becomes barely visible between his lips Yifan stills, his legs spread only enough to tease Yixing into coming closer. The younger man’s eyes trace his body from the valley of his chest to his cock lying curved against his stomach and even further and even if he can’t see it, Yifan is certain that Yixing is imagining how his hole will look, fluttering for his attention.

Yixing draws a deep breath through his mouth and turns away from the bed to the dresser again, opening the top drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube and what must be more than one condom. Yifan swallows nervously as he wonders what exactly Yixing has planned for him. He brings all of it, the dreaded stick as well, back to the bed and tosses it unceremoniously on the right side of Yifan’s body before climbing onto his knees on the foot end of the bed. He encircles Yifan’s ankles with his hands and rubs his palms over the elder’s feet and digs his thumbs into the softer areas before sweeping his palms over the soles of his feet. Yifan’s mouth falls open on a silent moan, his feet are one thing he loves when Yixing pays attention to in bed. Yixing moves his hands up the other’s calves and rubs over his knees and up and down his legs while slowly pushing them further apart and then he leans forward and bites down at the soft flesh at the back of Yifan’s calf, right below his knee. He traces his tongue over the veins in the back of the elder’s knee, first the left leg and then the other, and then he sucks red marks into the flesh of Yifan’s thighs.

 

Yifan’s breath comes short as Yixing takes hold of his left leg with both hands and moves it, bends it at the knee and makes better space for himself between his thighs. Then he leans down and buries his face in the inside of the elder’s thigh and licks circles into the skin, bites down and soothes the sting with sweeps of his tongue and sucks the flesh into his mouth and when he is done, Yifan has a trail of red marks from his knee to where his thigh meets his hip. Then he turns around and does the same to the other and when he looks up at the other man Yifan is clutching the metal railing so hard his knuckles are turning white and his eyes are clenched shut. Yifan’s mouth is open, but no sound except for that of gasping breaths escape it, and his tongue is loose and moving restlessly inside his mouth, occasionally coming out to wet dry lips. He is obviously trying to hold back his reactions to what Yixing is doing to him, and Yixing knows the other is still holding onto his act. While Yifan isn’t the most vocal in bed, he never fails to tell Yixing how good he is, whether he is ball’s deep in the younger or spread out for him like he is now. And Yixing realises that he has lost sight of their role play, focusing only on pleasing Yifan when he should be taking his own pleasure in the other man’s body. Even so, he can’t help but lean over Yifan’s body and take his upper lip between his own in a gentle kiss before sweeping his tongue inside the other’s mouth and enticing his tongue to move with his.

Yifan’s eyes are open when he pulls back and there is a softness in them that no role play can ever get rid of.

“Is this the kind of thing you get off on Professor?” he asks, breathless yet cheeky and Yixing huffs a breath and slaps his thigh lightly with his palm.

“Yes” he says and sucks down on the hollow of Yifan’s throat while at the same time reaching for the bottle of lube lying somewhere on the bed. When he finds it he holds it tight in his palm and lays down on top of Yifan’s bigger body, aligning their cocks so that they glide perfectly against each other when he moves his hips. He balances on his forearms as he rolls his hips against the elder and sucks his tongue into his own mouth and they both moan at the delicious friction.

Yifan’s fingers itch to touch Yixing, but at the same time he is desperate for Yixing to take back his role of Yifan’s superior, as it turns out he likes it a lot more than he thought he would, and the way Yixing is kissing him right now is definitely not a part of their role play. This is him and Yixing being disgustingly in love.

Not that that’s not nice too.

They share another of those moment where Yifan swears they read each other’s minds, as the thought has barely settled in his mind before Yixing is pulling back and uncapping the lube bottle. He considers Yifan’s position for a moment before he lifts the elder’s legs up by his knees and pushes them back.

“Keep them there” he says and Yifan clenches the muscles in his thighs and calves to keep his legs aloft and then Yixing is coating three fingers with lube and Yifan’s hole flutters at the sight.

The younger lets his eyes fall to the cleft of Yifan’s ass and the puckered entrance visible now that the other man is spread as open as he can be. He bites his lip and his eyes narrow and then he leans down so his face is level with Yifan’s hole and he blows air on it, sucking in a breath when the elder’s buttocks clench and his hole flutters at the feeling. Then he lays the pad of his pointer finger flat over the entrance and circles it around the puckered rim, coating it with lube as well. He sits back up and cast a glance at Yifan’s face, tense in anticipation, before fastening his eyes on his own finger as it slowly slips inside his lover’s body. Yixing moans quietly at the feeling of Yifan’s muscles sucking his finger in and squeezing around it at the same time and he moves it slowly in and out of the elder as well as he moves it in circles inside him to gently stretch him open. Yifan starts moaning after a while and his fingers dig into the metal railing of the bed as he tries to spread his legs even more for Yixing.

“I knew you would like it” Yixing says as his finger slips out of Yifan and circles his rim before going back inside.

“You tried to pretend like you didn’t want it, but I knew.”

Yixing has never been particularly good at dirty talking, but Yifan moans anyway and clenches around his finger.

“You’re just a dirty little boy, waiting to spread your legs for your professor.” Yixing’s breath comes shorter as the act of finger fucking Yifan turns him on more and more. “Is that why you’re almost failing my class? To get my attention?”

Yixing removes his finger completely and when he presses it inside Yifan again his middle finger joins it. He slows down when the stretch pulls a sharp gasp from Yifan’s lips and rubs a comforting hand over the elder’s thigh as he moves his fingers slowly inside him until they are as far in as they can go. Yifan isn’t the person to do this to himself, and the last couple times they’ve met up Yixing has been the one to get fucked, so he stretches Yifan with the impression that it has been months since he has had so much as a finger inside him. He moves his fingers in slow, shallow thrusts and when Yifan’s face relaxes he scissors his fingers in small movements that gradually grow bigger. When Yifan starts moaning quietly Yixing moves his fingers inside him a little quicker and when his fingers are all the way inside Yifan he spreads them apart and pulls them all the way out. He gathers his fingers together again and push them back inside Yifan and does the same thing over again, and again and again, until Yifan is moaning loudly and moving his hips against his fingers. He curls his finger inside Yifan a couple times and then pulls his fingers out completely and adds a third to the mix when he pushes them back inside the elder. There is hardly any reaction from Yifan this time, his entrance already well-stretched so a third finger isn’t all that hard to take. Yixing still takes his time, pushes them inside knuckle by knuckle and then he pulls them out again and does the same, knuckle by knuckle, and then he does it a third time. On the fourth press of his fingers inside Yifan he curls them and by sheer luck finds exactly what he was looking for on the first try. Yifan’s body jerks gently, he barely grazed the elder’s prostate, but when he pulls his fingers out and press them back inside again at a slightly different angle the pads of his fingers drag right over the sensitive bundle of nerves. His hole clenches around Yixing’s fingers and Yifan moans loudly and doesn’t stop moaning until Yixing pulls his fingers back. He only gets a second’s reprieve however, and then Yixing is pushing his fingers inside him again and this time he rubs hard against Yifan’s prostate for a long time.

Yifan’s cock that softened almost completely as Yixing was stretching him open, starts growing hard again as Yixing abuses his prostate without letting up for a second. He holds Yifan’s hip with his left hand and ignores the blossoming ache in his wrist as he moves his hand quickly to rub his fingers over the pleasure centre inside Yifan’s body.

“Fuck …. Yixing” Yifan slips, but Yixing doesn’t bother correcting him. The sight of the elder so desperate from his touch is nearly enough to drive every thought of their current role play from his mind.

“You’re gonna feel so good on my cock” he says and Yifan moans even louder, “but first you’re gonna cum from my fingers in your ass and nothing else.” Yixing still hasn’t let up on Yifan’s prostate, only rubbing his fingers harder against it and he can see Yifan quickly loosing his mind as his cock leaks precum like a fountain and his hips move in spasms on Yixing’s fingers. Yixing pulls his fingers out suddenly without warning and Yifan’s body stills completely in shock and then he lets out an indignant huff and Yixing laughs and push his fingers slowly inside him again, carefully avoiding his prostate as he spreads his fingers apart and stretches his hole even more, even slipping his little finger inside for a couple seconds. He does this until Yifan open his eyes and whines, a thing he hardly ever does, and even if it is only a small barely detectable noise, Yixing accepts it and immediately his fingers find Yifan’s prostate and press hard against it. Yifan’s head falls back into the pillow and he moans long and loud.

“I don’t get why you don’t do this to yourself” Yixing says, momentarily slipping out of his role, “you like it just as much as I do.”

Yifan only moans, Yixing isn’t sure if he even heard him, but he lets it slide and focuses only on his fingers in Yifan’s ass and driving the elder to his first orgasm. He moves his fingers quickly inside Yifan, barely moving them but rubbing back and forth and in small circles to rub the pads of his fingers over Yifan’s prostate and before long the elder tightens around his fingers as he nears his climax. Yifan’s hips lift from the bed, his legs having fallen to the bed long ago, and he bucks against Yixing’s hand as his body tightens as his orgasm builds in his stomach and spreads to his thighs and all the way to his fingers, making them tingle before it shoots from his cock in spurts of semen. With Yixing’s fingers still rubbing hard against his prostate his body shakes through his orgasm until he falls limp and even then Yixing’s fingers don’t stop, even as they slow down quite a bit. As the semen cools on his stomach a whine is dragged from Yifan’s throat as the oversensitivity is setting in and Yixing still won’t stop. He falls lax when Yixing finally pulls his fingers from his body, his eyes closing in contentment, and with the blood still rushing in his ears he doesn’t hear the crinkling of the condom wrapper as Yixing tears it open and covers his cock with the latex condom.

 

Yifan’s eyes fly open when Yixing hooks his elbows under his knees and thrust his cock inside him in one smooth move. He starts moving immediately although his thrusts are slow, pushing inside and staying still for several seconds and then pulling out and thrusting inside with a gentle rhythm. Yifan groans in discomfort as Yixing’s cock brushes against his prostate and sends intense sparks through his oversensitive body. Yixing moans loudly when Yifan clenches around him and this time when he pulls back he waits a second and then thrusts inside hard enough that his hips smack against Yifan’s backside. He continues like this for several more thrusts until Yifan starts moaning only from pleasure. While it is too early for him to get hard again he can still enjoy Yixing fucking him with his cock, completely different from his fingers. He moves his legs to wrap around Yixing’s waist and Yixing uses the new freedom to plant his hands firmly on each side of Yifan’s upper body and starts fucking him for real. His hips move quickly against Yifan, his cock drilling into the elder at an almost ferocious pace and even without thinking about his role, the words spill from Yixing’s lips.

 

“Good boy.”

 

“You’re such a good boy.”

 

“You take my cock so well, so fucking well.”

 

“Baby.”

 

Yixing leans forward to suck at the elder’s lower lip and Yifan is barely lucid enough to meld their mouths together for a kiss, but it doesn’t last long and Yixing raises back up on straight arms and settles with looking down at Yifan’s scrunched up face as he fucks him. His fingers fist the sheets and he moves his hips with the only purpose to get off as quickly as he can. Yifan clenches with purpose around him and the tight pressure and the warmth of Yifan’s walls around him drives Yixing to orgasm, his cock spilling into the condom. He moves his hips still, fucks into Yifan and savours the feeling of his walls gripping his cock until it starts to soften and then he pulls out, keeping a hold of the condom as he does.

He ties the condom and struggles off the bed to dispose of it and then he stumbles back to the bed on shaky feet and go immediately to remove the handcuffs from Yifan’s wrists. The elder draws his arms to himself the moment they are loose, but it doesn’t look like he is pain so Yixing leaves him with a gentle pat on the head to go clean up. When he comes back with a towel doused in warm water Yifan is lying on his stomach half asleep, and Yixing uses the opportunity to clean between his legs, being extra careful when cleaning his entrance so as not to cause any unnecessary discomfort. Once he deems his lover clean enough, having coaxed him to turn on his side for long enough that he could clean his stomach, he leans over him and places a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Go to sleep Yifan” he whispers and Yifan hums quietly, already well on his way to doing that. Yixing crawls on the bed until he can settle against the headboard with a pillow at his back. He dearly wants to sleep as well, but he isn’t quite done for the night. He knows Yifan will most likely fuck him as hard as he can in the morning to get even for the pleasurable torture Yixing has put him through tonight, and he won’t get to fuck Yifan again when they come that far. So he settles with watching Yifan sleep, occasionally running his hand up and down his lover’s back as he waits for his body to settle after his orgasm so he can get hard again.

 

<=>

 

For the second time that night, Yifan wakes to a strange sensation. Except this time; it is not handcuffs around his wrists and surprise nakedness, but rather something wet and warm lapping at his hole. He wakes fully with a groan and finds his body unconsciously moving back against Yixing behind him, rimming his ass. His lover hums against his hole, but only licks him with more fervour now that he knows Yifan is awake. Yifan licks his lips and lets his body fall limp on the bed and just enjoys the feeling. His hips move slowly to both entice Yixing and to give his cock a little friction against the mattress, but other than that he only closes his eyes and relaxes completely, to the point that he almost falls back to sleep.

Yixing won’t let him do that however, and he spreads Yifan’s cheeks further apart and stick his tongue inside his still gaping hole and fucks it in and out of him, pressing the tip of his tongue firmly into Yifan’s walls on every outstroke. He laps with a quick tongue at the rim of Yifan’s puckered entrance and turns his head slightly to bite down at his ass cheek. When Yifan jerks away from him he smiles and pushes his tongue back inside him.

“No falling asleep now” he lifts his head and sing-songs and then immediately goes back to lapping at the elder’s hole. Yifan grunts and mumbles something unintelligible that was meant to be “I’m not asleep,” but that definitely did not sound like it. He can’t help it though, for a reason unknown to him he has always had a special fondness for being rimmed, and Yixing is so good at it. Though, Yixing is good at everything really. Whether it’s kissing or sucking his cock or rimming his ass or fucking him into seventh heaven or riding his cock to the inner circle of Hell.

 

“Good” Yixing says with his tongue lodged in his lover’s ass, and Yifan laughs at how weird his voice sounds and then he moans as Yixing pulls back a little to run the tip of his tongue along the rim of his ass. And the way his tongue moves agilely and without stop tells Yifan that the younger is definitely not teasing him anymore, but just to be sure he lifts his head and looks down his own body at Yixing with his face buried in his ass.

“Are we still doing that thing now or not?” he asks and Yixing lifts his head, running his tongue up the crack of Yifan’s ass and pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the beginning of his spine before meeting eyes with the elder.

“Just you and me” he says and presses his mouth to the same spot on Yifan’s lower back again and with his eyes locked on Yifan’s he lays kisses all along his waist line and over both his ass cheeks. With a last playful bite to his lover’s fleshy cheek, Yixing dives back between his thighs and drags the flat of his tongue slowly from Yifan’s perineum to the top of his crack. Yifan releases the first real, loud moan and his hole clenches around air for a second and then around Yixing’s tongue when the younger is quick to push it inside him. He moves his hips faster now, rubbing his own hardening cock against the sheets as Yixing fucks his tongue inside him for a whole minute before he pulls back completely.

 

Yifan moans again when he hears the crinkling of the condom wrapper and turns his head to look at Yixing, standing on his knees behind him and pulling the condom over his own cock. He bites his bottom lip when Yixing reaches for the lube bottle next and drizzles the shiny substance over his cock. When Yixing palms his own cock and spreads the lube over the entire length of it and his head falls forward at the pleasure, Yifan moans purely because Yixing is feeling good. The younger man lifts his head and smiles at Yifan, a contented little smile that makes his face look so gentle, and then his mouth falls open on a filthy sounding moan. Yifan doesn’t need to be asked, and before Yixing even reaches for him he is pushing up on his knees and balancing on his forearms so his back arches and his ass sticks out. Yixing groans behind him and then there are hands at his ass cheeks, one dry and the other wet with lube, and Yixing uses his slick fingers to cover Yifan’s entrance with the excess lube. He slips three fingers inside the older man and fucks them in and out a couple times while he shuffles closer on his knees, and then he pulls his finger out and holds his cock steady in front of Yifan’s hole. The elder juts his ass out even more and moans when the movement has the tip of Yixing’s cock hitting the rim of his ass, and Yixing moves his cock in circles against him with his hand, rubbing the head of his cock firmly against his hole without pushing in. Yifan groans in frustration and moves his hips against the younger, attempting to push his ass onto Yixing’s cock himself, but Yixing only moves with him and continues to tease.

“What do you say Yifan?” he teases and holds Yifan’s hips still with both hands. His cock stays pressed against the elder’s hole by some anti-gravity miracle and Yifan bites his teeth together and almost snarls at him. Yixing always wants him to beg and in the middle of the throes of passion Yifan won’t think twice about doing it, but he won’t let the words slip past his lips when the younger is teasing him the way he is now. So he doesn’t say anything and only tries his best to push against Yixing’s cock to get it inside himself. He knows even without looking that Yixing is pouting, a real big pout too with his cheeks puffed out, and when the younger’s hands tighten on his hips Yifan knows exactly what’s coming.

Even so he shouts a curse followed by his lover’s name when Yixing thrusts inside him in a quick, hard move and then they both moan when the younger immediately starts up a rhythm of drilling his cock into Yifan with hard, precise thrusts.

 

“Yifan” the younger moans, the last vowel of his lover’s name pulling out until it disappears in a gasp and Yixing falls forward over Yifan’s back. His hips move in quick, shallow thrusts as the position doesn’t leave too much room for him to move, but the head of his cock drags against Yifan’s prostate and the elder clenches around his cock near constantly and neither of them feels it is lacking in any way. Yixing’s hips smack against Yifan’s backside with every thrust and the wet slap resounds in the room and mingles with their loud moans and the creaking of the bed. Yifan’s knees slip on the bed sheets and fall further apart. The strain it puts on Yifan’s thighs is almost terrible, but the lowered height and the new angle this position creates makes it easier for Yixing to fuck him and the long strokes of the younger’s cock inside him is a different kind of pleasure that more than makes up for it.

Yixing moans and buries his face in Yifan’s back as his hips slow down and he can better feel Yifan’s walls around his cock, warm and tight, and he curses the fact that he is wearing a condom. They mostly use them, but sometimes they do have sex without and it feels infinitely better, the only downside being how messy it is. Now that he has gotten the thought in his head however, he can’t rid himself of it and so he slows to a complete stop with his cock ball’s deep in Yifan. He presses three kisses against the elder’s back before he whispers hoarsely, “can I take it off Yifan?”

The elder nods his head immediately, croaking out an affirmative and Yixing hurriedly pulls out and removes the condom, throwing it in the direction of the trashcan even as he knows he’ll miss and then he reaches for the lube once again. His hands shake a little as he uncaps the bottle and squirts a dollop into his palm and his whole body shudders when he uses his hand to coat his bare cock in it. Yifan is tugging restlessly at his own cock as he waits for Yixing, but when the younger man positions his cock against his hole and thrusts inside he lets his hand fall back to the bed.

Yixing moans and curses quietly at the intense feeling of his lover’s warm walls clenching directly around his cock and his hips move on their own accord in a couple hard thrusts from the feeling alone. Yifan moans as well and clenches around Yixing as the natural curves of the younger’s bare cock rubs against his walls and press against his prostate. It really feels so much better without the condom in the way, Yifan only hopes Yixing will remember to pull out before he comes.

They move awkwardly on the bed as Yifan tries to find a position that eases up on his thighs and waist and still leaves Yixing ample room to thrust into him as good as he was doing, and when he finds it he rocks his body back and forth and fucks himself on the younger’s cock a couple times. Yixing leans back and groans at the movement around his cock and when his back is straight he looks down his own chest to where his cock is buried in Yifan’s ass. The elder has stopped his rocking, but Yixing slaps his hip gently and coaxes him to continue with words of praise and gentle fingers spreading the elder’s ass cheeks. Yifan moves his body slowly to begin with as he finds out how far he can go forward before Yixing’s cock falls out of him, and when he has the room and rhythm in his bones he rocks steadily back and forth on the younger’s cock.

 

Yixing groans and curses as he holds Yifan’s ass cheeks apart and watches his cock disappear inside and reappear from the elder’s ass. Yifan clenches down around the base of Yixing’s cock and moves his hips slowly forward until the head of the younger’s cock tugs at his most outer ring of muscle and then he pushes back against Yixing so his buttocks meet the younger man’s hips with a smack. Yifan moans as he fucks himself on Yixing’s cock exactly how he wants to, and Yixing moans as much at the sight of his lover taking his cock so beautifully as from the feeling of the elder’s walls sucking him in.

Yifan does the same thing a couple more times, pulling almost off Yixing’s cock and pushing back on it hard at an angle that places pressure right on his prostate, but Yixing looses his patience after that and grabs Yifan’s hips in both hands.

“So good” is all he says before he starts moving his hips rapidly, drilling his cock into Yifan with hard, precise thrusts designed to drive the both of them to a climax. He moves one hand from Yifan’s hip to his cock and starts tugging it to the pace of his thrusts inside the elder and Yifan shouts his name and clenches around him and moans and moans until finally he is coming. The force of his orgasm has him clamping down on Yixing’s cock as his back arches upwards and his head bends towards his chest, all noises stopping in his throat for a moment before his cock shoots semen into the sheets and then a shout is ripped from his throat and it morphs into a moan that last until his balls have emptied themselves through his cock.

Yixing wants to keep moving, but the firm grip of Yifan’s clenching anal muscles keep him in one place, buried as deep as he can be in the man’s ass and his breath staggers in his chest as Yifan orgasms. When the elder’s body finally starts to unwind from the strung up position his orgasm has left him in, Yixing moves his hips in quick, shallow thrusts a few more times before he pulls out and tugs on his cock two times and then he is coming as well, moaning at the ceiling and painting Yifan’s back with white.

 

 

They fall next to each other on the bed, completely boneless the both of them and breathing heavily. Their faces are close and their eyes are locked together despite being so heavy-lidded neither of them can even see much. Both his body and mind is lethargic in the afterglow, but Yixing still leans forward to connect their lips in a deep kiss steaming with satisfaction. He moans quietly when Yifan licks into his mouth and their tongues dance leisurely together as their fingers find each other and entwine between their bodies.

“I love you” Yixing whispers against Yifan’s bottom lip and the elder swipes his tongue over his lips and into his mouth before replying with a whispered “I love you too.”

Their mouths stay connected for a long time still, tongues moving deep and slow for so long that Yixing eventually has to pull away for air and then he laughs.

“I would very much like to fuck you again, but I don’t think I’m up to it right now” he says and Yifan huffs a laugh as well and opens his arms.

“Come here” he says and Yixing scoots into his arms, still laughing as he curls against the elder’s chest.

“You are going to get it to tomorrow” Yifan says after a beat of silence and glides his hand down Yixing’s back to his ass. Yixing smiles wide against Yifan’s left pectoral and push his ass back against the hand gripping one of his cheeks.

“I’m looking forward to it” he quips and laughs into Yifan’s chest when the elder only slaps his ass.

 


End file.
